Rise of Siberia
by Hannibalrider
Summary: What if Russia lost Siberia. What if a new nation rise from this lost and established himself as power. How will the world take this and as Russia suffers from the aftermaths of this. A new threat rise from within Russia it self and flying the flag of an fallen empire. Now the world must face a new hammer and sickle . Some genderbent in the story and bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone got a other hetalia story. This one about what if somehow the Siberia region left the Russia Federation in a unexpected vote that shock the world in 2014 after years of a separatism movement. The newly created Siberia Republic will be the main character and there be some genderbent also.**

 **Third pov**

July 12 2014

"in a shocking and unexpected vote the people of the Siberia region have overwhelming landslide have today chosen to leave the Russian federation. Already the market are taking shock waves from today the russian currency has lost value to the dollar. The Russian president has declared while he feels the decide is a mistake and will hurt both Russia and Siberia. He will keep his promise and allow Siberia to leave the federation." A reporter from a CNN say she stands in front of the Kremlin.

A tall, ash blond woman watch this on her couch with tears in her eyes as she drinks a mouthful of vodka then noticed it empty before tossing it to a small pile of vodka bottles. " this wasn't suppose happen Vlad said the people were going to vote to stay" she thought as she pop open a other bottle. She cries more as she thinking how could part of her people toss all the hard work she done for them back to her face then declare independent from me.

"their leaving me just like everyone else" she thought and cry more. " don't cry sister maybe they will come back" a male voice said.

she turn to see her little brother and big sister. They gave her hugs and told her it will be ok and maybe she regain Siberia again. " you now that Siberia is going to be a nation. It going to form someone like us wonder what it will look like" her older sister say and she stop crying and smiles.

" da YES I make Siberia be one with me again then sooner or later people will return to me. I be the largest nation again and regain those resources I lost." She declared with both her sibling looking nervous or very jealous.

 **Unknown pov**

 **Out of Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk oblast**

I groan as my body felt weak and tired. I look around and try to remember what happen but can't and I couldn't remember my name or any memory of who I am. Took me a bit to get on my feet due to my limbs feeling so weak. I also found my self to be naked and in some farmland, with no clue to who I am and how I got here I walked. Sometime later a old couple found me when I came close to there home. They took me in without question, feed me and clothed me in their son's old clothes. They asked me who I was and how I ended up on their lands.

Answer truly and they accepted it, I also notice on their Telly w lol their was some massive party. They with smiles told me today was a big day, today Siberia has vote to be free from Russia.

I stayed with them for three weeks helping them before a government official came for me. During that time I got a name Joseph Zhukov, Joseph from the Bible by the wife because his story is her favorite and Zhukov after the great soviet general by the husband because likes it.

The official asked the couple questions about me and told me I am very important. I left the farm with the kind couple telling to take care and visit when I can. " you are not human Joseph but instead are a country there are people like you who are countries in human form. You all represent the land and people if your nation" the official told and explain what my duties and how I must keep it a secret from non countries, non government people or don't need to know people.

He drove us into the capital Novosibirsk the soon to be capital city of Siberia Republic. There I got a government own apartment, clothes, a cheap car, monthly wages and was told what lands will be my the Siberian Federal District and Far Eastern Federal District. Through the boss the president say we might lost some turf but come out strong.

 **five and half months later**

 **jan 12 2015**

" well Joseph we made it" the president say to me as he takes to the platform. He is right of course I thought my self. The last months were chaos, Russia pulling back all troops, state employees, state plus private companies leaving causing unemployed, financial troubles and dealing with rebellions cause by Russian loyalists.

I lost Tuva republic and the Altai republic when they declared independent while the government and me were busy retaking Magadan oblast, Primorsky Krai, khabarovsk krai and Sakhalin oblast from rebels who took parts of them. They declared people's Republic in each area.

Worst also was I had almost no military beside a ragtag militia that was form from Russian military pull back all its men and most of its equipment plus destroyed most what they couldn't take. But they left second and third line gear in their hasty withdraw. What was left were old soviet stock and worst WWII era weaponry to use, one good thing that three division worth of Russian troops deflect to me and brought along some good gear before beginning a recruitment drive. I also militarized any remaining police force loyal to me and use them to keep order plus act as support troops.

Also with old soviet planes I formed a ragtag air force to provide air support to my ground force. I throw my forces at the rebels and battle by battle regain control of my lands. I gave up Primorsky krai to Russia for money and to please them so their pacific fleet still have a base. It hard to lose it after regaining it but my government needed the cash and keep the Russians happy. They should be thankful that the Ural parts stay since its where a lot of the oil fields are.

Russian federation almost collapse in last months. With massive losses in their economy that weaken the ruble and cause massive budget cuts. Also Sakhalin oblast was given up but to Japan after we retook it from the People's Republic of Sakhalin with help by my at the time newly created Siberian navy. With old fishing, cargo and some old military ships I landed my forces on the oblast.

In return Japan provided money, some weapons and help to tap into my natural resources. Gold, diamond, ore, coal and silver mines are up running again but only half of them since most workers plus skilled engineers left leaving me with a depleted workforce.

Oil fields are still pumpimg enough for domestic use. Also Russian soldiers try to stage a coup over how bad the economy got, it failed but shook Moscow badly. Trials are still taking place and since the downsizing of the military there lots of unemployed former soldiers who are angry.

Europe been watching closing and were scare about who has control of nukes in my turf. Russia thankfully took them when they left, I think the Russian president thought a quick withdraw of Siberia plus all companies, services, workers, loyalists and stop to trade will forced my government to reconsider.

Backfired badly for them and it did hurt me but I still mostly intact. I got 100,000 men in the army, 32,000 militiamen who I have a problem controlling but they be disband or merge with the army soon, 3,000 strong air forces, 2,500 in the navy and over 40,000 police officers. Barely enough keeping order in some places and holding down Russian federation loyalist.

But I made it, the boss finished his speech and left with the crowd cheering. I join him in his ride and we go back to the presidential palace for the big party. The last Russian military unit in Siberia also left today. Chat and drank with the president as told me I be going to my first meeting with other countries soon and that some trade ties with Russia were going to be reestablish later this week. I took a long drink and throw myself into the party like a madman.

 **Two weeks later**

 **United nation HQ**

"ok be calm, act nice and maybe they will like me" I tell my self as I walk in the united nation in a blue pin strip suit with a red tie and due to the airport losing one of bags I have to wear red all star like David Tenant. A tall blond man met me outside the meeting room, his blue eyes stare at me a bit and ask who I am. " hi I Siberia Republic" I said and we shake hands. " I am Germany" he told me and we talked a little before I followed him inside.

" Germany!" I hear a girl call the german and see a average height, tan, reddish brown, dress in a military uniform hugging Germany. " what is it Italy, can't you see I helping Siberia" he tells her. She looks at me with her amber eyes and greets me with a hug which was nice. We shake hands and a other blond comes up to us but she a woman. She close to my height, blue eyes, fair skin, well bust like Italy, hourglass figure, long hair and has a smile on her face. " hello I handsome I am the lovely France and why don't you sit next to me darling" she told and kiss my lips.

" well thank you for the kiss" I told her after the kiss and then kiss her right hand. She told me I am gentleman but before anything else, a blond man with green eyes and fair skin came up. " stay away from her, you have no idea where she been or who she been with and likely given you something nasty" he said and ask who he is. " I am the United kingdoms " he said. " ok now, say sorry to France because you more or less called her a whore." I said and he laughs.

" say sorry to last whore, she spread her legs for anyone and anything with a prick" he said. " I am no whore England! Unlike you I have class and your one to talk you womanizer!" France say to him and slaps him hard. I broke his hand when he try to hit her. Germany stop us before it got any worst.

He left with a scowl to his seat, I met Poland who is a lovely cross dressing woman, a stone face Switzerland who smiled when I kiss her hand, her little brother Liechtenstein, face mask wearing Turkey, a sleeping Greece who also loves cats maybe a little to much, a happy go lucky Spain, the Nordic countries who greeted me very nicely one gave me a can of fish, the Balkan states politely greeted me, the Baltic countries shook my hand but look really scare for some reason, Austria ask if I play a instrument after I kiss her hand my answer was no and she told me she can teach me how play the piano if I like, told I keep it in mind and she smiles.

Hungary greeted me coldly and look like he was jealous. Mexico gives some tacos and her number which she slips in my pocket quickly. Her older brother the Federal republic of Central America shakes my hand and give me a "stay away from her look". America gave me a hug which I greatly enjoy cause I felt her large chest against me, she also gave macdonald and her number if I ever need anything.

Her sister Canada who no one seems to notice I found sitting in a seat. I greeted her which surprise her I think and kiss her hand. She blushed with with her two pig tails and glasses made her look more cute. Met a nice Belgium who offer me his sweet waffles and his slient stone face sister Netherlands who shook my hand. Finally I met a very busty Ukraine who blushed deeply when I kissed her hand, her younger brother Belarus who glares daggers at me and was rude.

When I went to take a seat I bump in to someone. A woman with tan color long coat, ash blond long hair, black boots, a scarf cover her neck plus part of her face and most of all she stare at me with the most violet eyes I ever seen before.

Siberia Republic " I said holding out my hand to her which she took. She felt cold and has a strong grip " Russian Federation" she said, at those words my heart beats faster and I felt fear in me. I also notice everyone watching silently at us, " Joseph Zhukov" I tell her my name in hope to break the ice. " Anya " she told me and looks me in the eyes. " we should be one again" she said and kiss me, I just look on and her brother goes crazy. " big sister is my! you dog" he scream while coming at me with a knife but with one punch I send him flying into the wall.

Germany begin the meeting and we all sat down. Somehow Russia sat next to me and took my right hand under the desk. I try to pull away from her but she held on tightly with a strong grip. The first part of the meeting was ok, several nations gave reports or speeches on different issues and I also gave a report on my economy. I gave them updates, how trade will start up soon and my government will be looking for major trade deals soon.

We I get back to my seat, Anya grab my hand again despite my attempt to stop her. During lunch break she try to feed me borscht which I eat since almost broke my hand when I said no. The soup was great and filling, the vodka she serve was fine but strong. " we will be going on a date after this" she told me when I finish.

" maybe he doesn't want to go out with a dirty commie" America tells Russia when I say nothing. Then they start arguing with Anya telling America to stay out of her business and America saying she a heroine and saving me from a crazy commie.

I over my hazel eyes and ran a hand through my dark brown hair. " I got plans today" I said but Russia told me to cancel them and I said no which let to a dark aura coming her. " ok Russia, I not your a part of you anymore so stop this. I am a freedom country and we will never be together or will I ever submit to you. Now leave alone you crazy bitch or I slap you!" I shouted at her.

She looked surprise at my outblew but it wore off fast. She then try to drag me off but true to my word I slap her face which left a very shock look on her. For a moment the room was silent and Russia looks at me like I grew a second head, " you hit me" she say with tears and then leaves the room crying. I stood now feeling bad and like a jerk.

 **Next chapter will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siberia Republic pov**

" hey I sorry" I say to her, Russia looks at me and I hand her a napkin to wipe the tears away. I left the meeting chasing after her and found her sitting on a bench crying." Why did you leave me Siberia, I work hard for our people and they left me" she told me and sigh. " Russia,they voted to leave and they felt like you neglected them, they felt they had little say in the federation so they left. I happy they did, cause then I weren't be here and you need to move on Anya" I say and leave her alone.

As I walk back some girl runs up to screaming " oh my god its you David Tennant, the 10th doctor" and ask for a autograph. Two more fan girls join the first and ask for the same thing.

I try to explain I not him but one up a post of the man as the doctor. Must say we do very much look alike and could pass as twins.

Anyway I sign autographs for them and the take selfies with me. Even got a toy sonic screw from them as a gift which I accepted from them.

After they left I played with it for a bit and Greece's cat pass by me. I decide to return the animal to him but it got into a open air vent entrance. Deciding to catch the cat before it hurts itself so I enter the vent too and try to reach it.

The cat led me on a chase for a while before I caught it.

But today my luck was bad when just getting the cat, the vent I am in broke with the floor collapsing on me.

I fall straight into the meeting room and on Germany. " so my bad , was catching a cat in there." I said while still on Germany and held out the cat which Greece then takes from me." My back " Germany say out loud and when I try to move my left leg hurted.

" someone call a doctor" I said and and America laughs " dude you are the doctor!" She say and holds up a poster like the fangirls from earlier. " I not David Tennant! We might look very similar but I not him or the doctor ok now get us a real doctor " I said and someone got call the paramedics.

My leg was fracture but already it was healing quickly due to me being a nation. Germany's back is broken and was taken to the hospital.

Felt really bad for that but he told me before they took him it was ok. The meeting ended and I am now walking with a Italy around the UN looking for her car keys. She finds them in her hair of all places after checking two floors and twenty rooms.

She offer give me a ride to the hotel and I accepted.

 **Ten minutes later**

" oh my god! Stop the car please. No wait not on the sidewalk" I scream as this crazy girl drove on the sidewalk with people jumping out of our way. Finally she got to my hotel " see I told you I get us here fast" she said and I jump out of the car.

" thanks Italy and take it slow on the road cause remember this is a rental" I told her and she say sure thing and blows me a kiss before driving off. Watch her barely miss a eighteen Wheeler.

I heard somewhere Italians were bad drivers and looking at the nation driving I now wonder if that's true.

As I entering my hotel two asian men ran into me." Sorry sir, we are both late for a meeting at the UN" one of them who looks Japanese to me and a chinese man. " oh your nations too? Sorry but the meeting is over now" I said and the Chinese smacks the Japanese. " this your fault Japan you and your video games for keeping me up most of the night" he say and Japanese told he sorry.

Taking that these are Japan and China I invited them for a meal which they accepted. We eaten over take out which China complains is not real Chinese food just American version. Japan was mostly quiet during the meal and spoke little beside small talk. China left first saying still needs to do things and Japan soon after he thank me plus gave me his number so keep in touch. Our governments are working out a trade deal we should be able to contact each other.

Watch some American TV before showering and turning in for the day. The next day after a morning shower I got a wine bottle from room service, it was from France and with a note telling she grateful for me defending her from England.

Also got a photo of her that I can't ever show any one.

After some breakfast I tour New York city since the next meeting not til three. I try hotdogs, burgers and other street food while sight seeing. Got chase by crazy Doctor who fans and after being corner in a alley. They made sign autographies, take selfies with them and act out scenes from the show while they recording it. I escape when I jump on to a fire escape ladder.

I made it back to the UN in time for the meeting.

Should had wore something beside a brown pin suit and gray all stars. At least I not wearing that brown great coat. I was the first one there with Germany coming after me. I got my note pad and pen ready to take notes.

Other nations start coming in while me and Germany are trying to fix the heater but it back fired shocking us both when we checking the wiring. Japan in the end fixed it and also pull us back when we were being shock. Every one else was watching as we were being fry by the wiring.

Italy offered pasta to Germany to make him feel better and he accepted it. Also met Italy's older brother south Italy who seems to really hate Germany. I make him say sorry to Germany when he toss the pasta to the ground.

But only after I hanged him by his feet from the window, he cursed really bad at me and I let go of one foot then he changed his tune. He sat next to Spain and England shaking from his near death experience.

America gave the first speech on how we should built a giant robot which will stop global warming. That idea was throw out very quickly, Japan gave a speech in funding new research for new power sources and after him was Germany who talk about financial problems in the Euro zone.

When the topic of refugees of war came up. I said my government and I could take some of them to relief some of the cost and pressure to Europe. The Europeans found this idea to be great. "yeah lets send them to Siberia let them freeze" England said and got angry at the insult.

Austria was voted to draft the idea into a plan which will be submitted to the European union government to be approve. Hungary agrees to help her in this and I be working them since if the idea is a approved then camps, system of relocating and transported need to be setup for the refugees in my country. Other things too along with how to make me a suitable choice to relocate to.

Hungary didn't look happy about this one bit. He look ready to tear me to bits and stomp over them.

After the meeting I left with Austria and Hungary. She question me where I can place these people" Magadan, Chukokta and Khabarovsk oblasts are needing more people especially skill workers so they can settle there and also there plenty of space in my southern regions. Me and my boss are planning to open up more land for farming and ranching." I told her and she write it down

I also mention we could provide farm equipment to new farmers on a loan payable in a shared of the crops, also in the we can provide housing for a while to them and find them jobs if need be.

We toss some ideas around before we called it quit for the day. Afterwards I attend a small meeting with Altai and Tuva republics, Altai is a short woman with long black hair, tan skin tone, small bust, hazel eyes and petite body. Tuva has short brown hair, dark eyes, dark tan skin tone, close to my height and has scar on his left face cheek.

" hey, good your here lets get this started now" Tuva say to me as I took a seat. "ok I got the basic foundation for our trade union ok. First a special fund that we all put money in will be use to built more infrastructure especially roads, two free trade between us, third a defense treaty between us and fourth we use a single currency" Altai say and show copies of the paperwork.

" our governments will likely add more things but this is a good start" Altai continue and show some charts on how we can benefit and grow from this trade union. Tuva also gave a report on how our economies will recover with this union with the railway now fixed we begin shipping again.

After this it was my turn and I gave a detail report on how my pipelines are repaired and can began pumping fuel to them. Also we could ship raw material, goods and with my ports now fully open for trade it should easier.

We then discuss defense and it was realize since I was the largest country it going to fall on me to provide major military support to them if case of war or attacks on them. They both had armies, air forces and national guards but both of their military are small. Then we talk about the Russian federation, with how much of a mess its in we discuss what to do if they try to conquer us again.

But with how it is in Russia it might be years before they try it. Tuva suggest we ally with NATO to keep Russia off us and Altai suggest we can ally with China which seems good since China's economy needs the raw material we produce.

We chat some more before wrapping it up. But Altai ask us a question before we left" guys I been wondering since we born around the same time and were once part of the same country are we siblings?" She said and Tuva said "yeah we are Altai, Siberia is the oldest, me the second since I left first and your the youngest when your government declared freedom after my did the same." Her face lights up with a smile and hugs us both" well brother and sister, its nice knowing I got family but I just remember we need a name for the union" I tell them and start thinking of one.

" how the independent Siberian states union" Altai say after thinking for a while. Me and Tuva liked it very much then three of us went out for dinner together after she wrote it down.

 **Next chapter be up soon. Siberia will be facing conflict next one and tough decisions. The federal republic of Central America was a early state in the 1800s which failed due to infighting and political fighting. In this story it didn't failed in to the five Central America states we know now. Altai and Tuva are both real republics but into of the Russian federation as self governing entities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own hetalia and the OCs are all my. Enjoy folks**

 **Siberia Republic's pov**

 **Feb 6**

" mr. President things are looking dire. Russia falling into chaos right now, riots in many cities, their economy is sinking again, Putin is losing control of his military and Russian troops are crossing our borders to launch small raids. Already they burn two towns, attacked three border post, wound 120 people and killed five people. We can't stand for this!" I say to him and he fully agreed with me.

"Putin maintaining its outlaws or rebels. Despite a few of the capture attackets or bodies we got wearing Russian uniforms his excuse for that is their awol soldiers. He knows it will look bad if he say he doesn't have full control of his own military. With things are how they are reinforcing the border and key points. 25,000 fresh recruits are already being move with 300 tanks, 250 armored vehicles and hundred artillery guns. I want you on the border Joseph ready to defend our soil." The boss told me.

I salute him and left I the office in a hurry. I got a military escort to the train station where flatbeds loaded with tanks and impress passenger cars for moving troops. My stuff was loaded in a small room. The train left the station a hour later and speed off to the border.

The four days trip was peaceful and calm, at every station we stop volunteers handed out hot meals and drinks to us. I talked with my siblings and learned they are preparing to send help if war starts. The expanded of railways is still in work but the road construction is going amazing great and could be done by the end of the year.

The world is going closely and trying press President Putin rein in his army. The tension me and Russia also grow since me and my siblings declare our trade union. Russia bitterly complain about the price hike in tariff on imported goods.

Already they refuse to pay the higher prices and hike up their tariff rate. Last week the Russian government declared a embargo on us. That started up the fire of hate when we did the same and seize Russian goods in the country as payment to their unpaid bills.

Also we throw out the Russian ruble and now fully using my own type of money. The Siberian ruble, my siblings are planning to use it too later this year to replace the ruble too but they need time to prepare. The independent Siberian states union is proving to be a success.

Already we secure major trade deals with America, China, Brazil, India and Europe union. Also with trade routes fully back up the inflow of cash is helping.

We reach a city close to the border and after unloading everyone and all the gear. Omsk is the city where 1st corps HQ is locate. Made up of the 1st, 3rd, 6th infantry division and 9th armored which total 60,000 men.

More enough troops to protect to spread out to defend the border in this sector.

I met the commanding officer a Lt Gen Peter Ivan. We set up a plan to establish a series of forts along the frontier. He agrees to it and as the days pass there more raids and attacks. We fought them off and in some of my turf their been more rebellions but all have put down hard.

My army with also grow with the adding of militia units to 150,000 men. Factories are now pumping out arms, ammunition, uniforms and other gear for my military. Nearby a outpost I watch now as a group of armed men cross the border under the cover of night. I told the squad I am with to take aim and in darkness we blaze away.

With soviet guns we cut down half before they react but at this point our mortar start pounding them. In ten minutes the remaining enemies retreat back where they came. Then we secure the fallen arms and check the bodies all wearing military uniforms, gear and body armor but no country or insignia patches.

We bagged the bodies and call for a ride for us. Two pickup with a mount machine gun came by to collect the ten of us. We drove back to the outpost and after sending a report to high command about what happen.

Two days later a large raid happen which we repel and this time with tanks. We knock them out and send a other complain to Russia which they ignored like usual. We check out the burn out shells of four T-62 but found nothing to connect it to Moscow.

Tension is growing fast with Moscow waving the sword at us and sending a list of demands. Mostly economic befits they want and a large sum of money.

My government hasn't reply yet and I know Russia won't like the reply. A mutiny has happen in their most western oblast not heard much detail but its serious. Poland's army is on full alert and ready for anything.

Started with a mass protest about how it gotten and when local soldiers were told to put it down with force they refused to shoot civilians. From there someone high command had half of the garrison officers shot or imprison which to soldiers revolting.

Other than that, I heard their heavy fighting between rebels and loyalists. I got orders from the President telling to take prisoners to tap for Info. The next two days are surprising quiet and no signs of any raiders at all.

 **Four days later**

"I see sir, are you sure? Oh ok so its that bad then, alright I alert the men and more men might be needed now" I told him and hanged up. Great their was a coup in Moscow six hours again and this time it was a success. Putin barely escape and what is left of his government has retreat south to Volgograd to regroup.

Almost the entire capital garrison and police join the coup which is already spreading. Also the the government in Ukraine has launched a huge offensive to finally crush anti-government fighters in east Ukraine. Also the coup leaders had sent a demand for the ISSU(independent Siberian States Union) to rejoin mother Russia or face a war of conquest.

I now try callling Anya but she didn't pick up and I got worry if she part of the coup or retreating south with Putin. The next two weeks are stressful, Europe is in chaos on what to do, NATO is on full alert, global economy is now in a slump, heavy fighting in much of Russia, President Putin has reformed a government in Volgograd and struggling to hold ground.

Coup leaders now hold much of northern Russia and part of the west plus east. Main oilfields still in loyalist hand for now and coup leaders had also declared a new Soviet Union. Russian Federation situation is looking dire with morale low and still trying to stop enemy advance to the new capital. I found myself dealing with a flow of refugees trying to escape the fighting.

Things were also getting worst with the revolt of several Russian republics. Komi republic, Karelia republic, Mari el republic, Kalmykia republic,Bashkortostan republic,Tartarstan republic and Chuvashia republic. The ringleaders waited til the central government was weak and with what is already being call a civil war they launch their uprisings.

Bordering countries are on full alert and giving its civilians pamphlets on what to do in case of a invasion. Baltic states are especially preparing for a Soviet attack, trenches and anti-tank ditches are being dug. Poland called up reserves to arms and entrench the borders with major defenses.

Four weeks pass with more refugees flooding in my country. Already a refugee camp was set up and now holding 30,000 people with more at the border crossing waiting to be let in. The new Russian civil war is heating up with reconquest of Karelia republic the new Soviet Union and with the Soviet forces on the footsteps of Volgograd. President Putin has fortify the city and preparing for a great battle.

He been rallying all loyalist forces he has left and recruiting more men. The others have watch on as a civil rage and providing nothing but minor support to Putin's rump state. Attacks on me have ended I guess those men are need at the front than attacking me.

The mutiny in Kaliningrad was a success and rebel leaders have full control of the oblast. The rest of Europe was also flooded with Russian refugees and have increase military action to prevent more refugees from crossing from Libya in to the Europe union.

They airstrike human smuggler's boats or bases in Libya. They also now sending people back faster with out giving them the chance to appeal it or shipping them to me. Europe can't take all the refugees and decide to focus more fellow Europeans for the moment. revolting Russian republics are neither struggling or drove out Loyalist and Soviet troops.

Putin and Soviet high command have promise punishment to them for the revolt or not joining them. Two more weeks pass with more refugees flooding the camp and more bad new for Russia. Soviet troops have enter Volgograd three days ago and already much of the city is in ruins. Russian federation soldiers are still holding out and people are wondering if its going to be a other Stalingrad.

I don't care since dealing with the refugees is already stressful and sad when I hear stories from these people. I been more mostly doing clerk duty and deciding on who stays or leaves the refugee camp for the few places where we can relocate them and also granting work visas so those that aren't leaving anytime soon to find a local job for money.

Altai and Tuva had also agree to help me with the refugees by providing some funds and food to feed them. A second camp is now starting up and the UN is now helping me in the cost of running them.

I try calling Anya again a few more times and I got her once it was a quick talk. Ask if she was doing good despite what happen and she told me she mother Russia and going to be great then hanged up on me. Despite her attempt to sound calm I still heard a worry tone from her. Also been chatting with America, Mexico, Netherlands, France and Germany lately. Mostly business with Netherlands who insist she can supplied me with American weapons which is M4,M16,M14,M9 rifles and pistol plus javelin missile launchers. My boss president Jacob Rurik thinks its a good deal and gave me permission to get them. I told her she gets the first payment in a week. With America it half business and randon stuff like comic books, TV, sports or crazy things. France flirts with me mostly but also we talk about serious things too like the civil war.

Mexico we talked about trade deals, investing, the civil war and some personal things. She also flirts with me a little but also been trying to get me to invest into a free trade zone in one of her ports and open a embassy in her capital.

With Germany it was trade, small talk, the civil war, defense plans and women. The revolting republics also been contacting my government to establish relationships. They been welcome with lukewarm replies and no official support. Government wants no Soviet horde pounding our front gate if we get involve in the war and so we are maintaining a non-involved policy. Nothing I can do but prepare for the oncoming storm and maybe hope for a Russian federation victory.

 **Seven months later**

 **Nov 20 2015**

" the titanic battle of Volgograd has ended I repeat the battle for Volgograd has ended and it is a Soviet victory. Over 75,000 federation soldiers have surrender, huge amount of weapons and ammo have been taken. No word has come from Crimea where President Putin has relocated his government and Soviet government declaring a national holiday. With defeat the federation has lost an entire army and things are now looking dreadful for the Federation." A CNN reporter say as live video of captured federation soldiers march in long lines, looking misery, tired and dress in rags.

They look like German soldiers after Stalingrad and along them were many walking wounded. I turn the TV off and took a moment to let this sink in. They won and now going to take what is left of the Federation's lands.

Its on all the channels, the breaking news of Volgograd's fall and the world by now saw this. Tens of thousands refugees are pouring in Europe or me to escape. The new Soviet Union is like the old one with how its using old symbols and terms. The old uniforms have returned too and all that commie ideas too also.

The next hour I got calls from the Baltic states, Poland, Ukraine, Finland and Germany all telling me to prepare myself. The Baltic states are very worry already their borders are heavily fortify and still it might not be enough. Bordering countries have created part time civilian militia forces to help in a invasion.

The revolting republics are still in the fight and now they called begging for aid. President granted secret military aid to them. The next three weeks the whole world watches a new Soviet union start over running southern Russia. Kalmykia republic was the first revolting republic to surrender the Soviets, the purges I been hearing and work camps have me very worry.

By Dec 13 they reach the Georgia borders and he called me asking for a defense treaty. The federation last hold outs are Crimea, Primorsky krai, parts of north-east Russia and some few spots in South Russia which are under threat. Also there some turf still left in western Russia which are barely clinging on.

No word from Russia herself for months now and I very worry. The republics are now coming now repeated attacks which they held off so far are now asking for more help and to be recognize as fellow free states. Komi republic in a attempt to seduce me send some very dirty photos a week ago.

I talked with my boss and despite how Russia withdraw without giving us time organize or prepare a plan to ran the country which led to almost me returning to Russia and much chaos in the last year we suffer. We both agree for the sake of the Siberian people that a Soviet Union will be a bad and we decide to fight the threat. First we will move more troops and equipment. With all the new weapons I brought and new military vehicles I got from US, Egypt and China I should have a better chance of success.

Then we have to discuss what the main objections are if we enter the Russian civil war. Beside helping the federation, should we take more land while we are restoring the federation and recognize the republics? Also during this time Georgia launch a massive offensive on the two unrecognized states that the federation supported. Moldova also attack Transnistria in a sneak assault which overrun much of it before it was defeat after three weeks. Their still some diehard resistance but its light and Georgia overrun one of the states leaving the other fighting a losing battle with a bigger, better and tougher Georgian army.

Two months after Volgograd southern Russia is lost with western Russia too leaving Crimea as the last major stronghold west of Moscow. By this time we gather men and gear but have to wait til winter is over before beginning combat operations. We allow thousands of federation troops to escape through us to Primorsky where most rest, regroup then are move by planes to Crimea or left station there for the moment. The Russian Baltic fleet has deflect or most of them but some are now in France. The black sea fleet despite suffering Soviet air attacks has enough strengh to keep Soviet forces from cross to Crimea by water. I try very hard to contact Anya but no answer and no one not even her siblings have talked with her in months.

What is left of her government also doesn't know where she is. Last they heard from her was in Volgograd leading to assume she was captured. My own siblings agreed with my choice to go to war and pool their forces with my. 600,000 men with 800 tanks, 1,500 AFVs, 900 artillery guns and 300 planes are waiting for spring.

 **Next chapter will begin with Russia pov and there be also Germany's too. Then the opening war of the Siberian-Soviet war and more of other nations.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia or any characters but my ocs.

 **Russia'pov**

" sweet one time to be one again" I heard him say as walks to my cell. I already I hid under my cot knowing it won't help and it was true as he drag me out and toss me on the cot. " why must you always hid? it doesn't help" he said as he force me face down on the cot.

I felt him rolling up the tattered summer dress I been force to wear to my waist. Then like usual forced himself on me. I scream and felt my eyes crying tears, he dug his hands into my body as he took me and when was done he came with a groan then pull out. I lay on the cot broken, tired, misery and wanting to die. " that was good, scream louder da I love it when you do" he said while fixing his pants.

I didn't say, move or looked at him which led to a hard slap to my face. " look at me when I talking to you whore or I let the men have for a day." He said to me then gave me a swift kick the stomach.

I scream loudly and just smile at my pain then left the cell. The pain passes and I just lay in the cot wondering how its been like this. Rape everyday by a monster like a cheap whore and wishing for death... A true death, the few times he killed me I always came back to life. Even worst to my horror he rapes my body even when I am dead.

I just want this hell to stop, I try hanging my self with my bedsheet but I came back and took them away. Then I cut my wrist with a sharp piece of glass I found in the cell. Again I came back to life and he had everything I could use to kill myself remove then made watch a recording of him raping my corpse.

The usual guard came by with what is consider food. He looks at my hungrily and asks if I want to escape, I nod knowing what he wants in exchange and let him push me on my back.

He took me roughly and when he came he laugh as I had my eyes close. He led me through a series of doors and passage ways before we outside.

Where it was snowing "take it off" he bark at me and aim his rifle. I know he meant my dress and I did as he ask. I stood naked in front and he laughed as took my dress. Then without warning he shot me and I fell in the snow with a hole in my stomach.

He walk up to me, unzip his pants and to my disgust relieve his self on me. He laughs one last time before leaving to die. I felt my eyes going watery, as I thought this is the end. Die naked in the snow like I was nothing, with piss, bruises and a broken soul. I wonder if I don't deserve this I know I done bad things over the years but do I deserve this, to be rape and piss on like trash then left to die alone.

Vision starts going black and I now don't feel the cold or snow. At this point I welcomed death and release from this hell my life has become. "Anya!" I heard a man call out to me and then saw a face as pulls me up by my vision is too blurring and going dark to see who he is.

My last thoughts before the darkness takes me was who is he.

 **Germany's pov**

"the new Soviet union is now on the footsteps of the European union" Poland tells on the phone. I try to calm him down he still freaky out about a small skirmish between Belarus's forces and Soviet soldiers.

"when that civil war is over they will look west and invade. I be along the first they attack and the Baltic states are all hiding in their secret bunkers for days now. Ukraine is still crushing the pro Russian rebellion and worry they could get support in the form of a invasion force the Soviet. We all worry Germany the U.S.S.R is back." He said and hanged up on me.

I sighed deeply and wonder how this can get worst. Its bad enough with Greece leaving the Euro zone this year after he refuse to agree with the terms for the bailout he needs to pay off his debts but despite talks and threats he refuse to cut more from his budget. In the end the stubborn Greek default on his loans and left the zone.

He now broke, poor and economy is shot to hell but he fine as he could be. Turkey I know been making fun of him for his situation but it stop when his economy started to go down as a result of the Greek default. Now he trying to get Siberia to sign a trade agreement with him.

Siberia... I found the new nation to be a calm, loyal and loving person. He also resourceful and lucky, he loves, cares for his people and will defend them from any threat. He also been making waves with other nations, but of me resents him for being born, if Russia was still one then no civil war or natural gas plus oil being cut off. This winter is bad with Europe number one supplier out of business even if they still hold the fields they can't transport it. Prices have gone up in the last months because of that and with the war against ISIS still raging Iraq and Syria.

Also the Syrian civil war is still raging too and all of that has us busy. Stopping ISIS attacks in Europe and checking its influence here. America gone paranoid lately with her now calling Vietnam and China commies. And now carrying a machine gun for every meeting and having it aim at China. She also move her troops to support NATO members who border Russia.

I dealing with my boss who still mad about Greece leaving and renments of the Russian Federation base in Crimea who cash strap with a president who clearly lost it. His counter offensive to retake Volgograd weeks ago waste many lives and cost him much equipment.

But least he save as many men as he could when the Soviets counterattack his remaining forces. St Peterburg under siege with conditions becoming hellish like it was when it was Leningrad in WWII.

Thinking of that made me sad, no wants a third world war but it could start if we let Soviet Union become strong enough. The world economy is down, already a few European nations are in a recession again. Italy was hit hard, she now has to cut back on the pasta to make them last longer. Belgium had to stop importing Canadian syrup, France had to stop buying expensive wine, Arthur had to cut back on the tea, Netherlands stop buying her favorite chocolate, Austria had to stop going on shopping sprees and Hungary had to sell off half of his horses.

The other nations also cut back to save. Even I have to save money by buying cheap beer, my brother Prussia throw a fit when he found out I wasn't getting our favorite brand anymore.

Also paper work is getting more bigger each day. Beside fuel shortages I been struck dealing the I.S.S.U. The European union wants to begin creating a official trade relation with the independent Siberian states union. Siberia is the driving force of the union due to him having the main military force, economy, huge amount of natural resources, most civilians and transport system. But Altai republic has prove herself to a genius in finances and bookkeeping.

As other countries struggle with the after affects of the Russian civil war on the global economy. She managed not only to keep herself and siblings budgets balance but also producing a surplus of income. Tuva republic is a fine statesman, especially after he got China's government to sign treaty that benefited the I.S.S.U more than China.

Mexico and America already establish trade tie which is putting pressure on the union to form tie that benefit us. Also we need to form a united larger task force to stop any Soviet invasion and might check their influence.

Thinking of that remind me Russia was MIA with the last reporting of here being in Volgograd.

She neither been captured or change side since no one has seen her. This already made me very tension if she switch sides. But again no reports of a woman in any Soviet TV or newpaper matching her.

I then thought about the messages I sent to Tuva about establishing ties. His replies had been not as hopeful as I want. He lay out terms and conditions to a trade agreement with them that most of the European union will find unacceptable.

He wants to charge twice the usual tariffs on our goods while less on their when they come. He also hinted he reduce the tariff if Siberian companies are allow special right in the oil industry and metal industry. Doing that can lead to them controlling fuel supplies and prices.

And they have control of massive amounts strategic metals that needed to make most of devices that civilians and military use every day. I decide to pass this to my boss to see what she say.

Later I get in a meeting with France, England, Italy, Spain, Switzerland, Hungary, Austria, Denmark, the rest of the nordic states, Ireland, Belgium, Nethetlands, Turkey and my brother Prussia.

Prussia begin the meeting by declaring himself awesome and grabbed Austria's breasts. Which led to a beating from Hungary with his night stick, " why is he here again?" Austria asks as she hid behind Hungary.

"because the Kaliningrad oblast declare it self the new Republic of Prussia to our distaste" Hungary say and Prussia sticks his tongue out at him. Every one look in some ways tired, first we talked about the fuel shortages and our economies.

Then it went to the middle east before about the Soviet Union. Everyone agreed it was a threat but thankfully the federation government had all nukes, disable or if can move out if the country and launch codes all change several times.

So at least they can't wipe out the world with nuclear arms.

Then England brought up files on Siberian troops and photos take from space showing large numbers of soldiers and equipment. He reported Tuvans and Altaians soldiers also there and large stockpiles of military supplies.

"so they are planning a war against the Soviets then I guessing" Denmark say and England nods to him. He also say they have more than half a million troops near or at the discuss what our stances will be if Siberia and his siblings declare war.

Some of thought we should support them with arms and ammo. Other to attack and force a two front war on the soviets. while a few said we should sit back and watch the show they put on.

In the end the meeting turn into a large shouting match and I sigh in anger at how every meeting we have turns in to this. I left with Italy after she ask if we can go out for food which I agree and left the others arguing.

 **Altai's pov**

" brother who is that!" I asked Joseph as he comes back with a body wrap in his winter coat. He say nothing while bring the person into our safehouse, he head to the bathroom and I soon hear water running. I go up and find a naked platinum blonde woman in the tub with him shampooing her hair.

"she Anya or Russia sister" he told me when he saw me and I ask what happen to her as I as notice the marks, scars and a wound leaking out blood. "I don't know but she needs help. She dead but sooner or later she come back to life" he say as he cleans her up. I help him since he was blushing madly. Eventually I send him away when it came to washing more her. I felt so sad seeing the state of her, she looks like she hasn't eaten well for a long while, her hair was so dirty it took a few washes and after cleaning her.

I call back Joseph after making sure she was wrap in a towel I let him in and had him carry her to the bedroom where he left her on the bed. And then he left while I dress her in his spare clothes because she was taller than me.

A few hours later after me and brother talked which led to us agreeing to abandon the recon mission we are on. He made the calls and our escape plane will be waiting at the rally point. I check on Anya and true to Joseph's words she was alive but sleeping now. "kind of weird that we nations can come back to life when killed" I told Joseph when we sat down for a small dinner.

It was a quiet event we didn't much and I felt sad for Russia. From how her body was I can only imagine the terrible things they done to her. Brother told me he found her outside Moscow near a private mansion of a top Soviet official that he was spying, he heard a gun shot and when he checked it out he found her laying in the snow.

After dinner we check on Russia and found her screaming in her sleep. Joseph held her until she calm down and stroke her hair while whispering to her she safe now. The nightmare pass and she went back to a peaceful sleep. Since their was only one bed which me and him shared.

In the all three of shared the bed with her in the middle, me on the right and him on the left. Joseph ran a thumb over her very pale face. " good night " he said to her and went to sleep. I follow soon in going to sleep.

 **Hope you all found it ok, sorry if you hate what happen to Russia but stuff like that happens in wars or times of chaos. Also if Germany was occ but I not sure how to write since he mostly strict and uptight a lot. And the guy in the began is Soviet union if you all wondering and he going to be the main villain in the story. Next will start with Russia and then switch to Joseph plus maybe some one else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Hetalia or any characters but my ocs.**

 **Russia's pov**

First thing I saw as I open my eyes was darkness. My throat felt dry and for the first time in months I felt warm. The warmth felt so good and I realize a blanket is over me. And that at least two people are holding me. I struggle to remember how I got here and all that came was dying in the snow.

I try to get out of the bed we are likely in but their limbs held me down. "calm down Anya your safe now" the same voice I heard as I die told me and turn on a phone the light from it show me a face I thought I never see again.

"Siberia what are you doing here?" I ask him while he got out of bed. He explain he and his sister Altai are on a recon mission and he found me by chance.

I thanked him and got out of the bed while Altai still slept. I felt weak when back on my feet and notice I have some clean clothes on. He gave me a toothbrush and toothpaste which I use and took a long shower.

I scrub myself clean til my skin was a bit pinkish. Slip into a boots, underwear, a shirt and coat Siberia gave me.

He also offer me a breakfast of warm chicken soup, bread and some milk.

I eaten like a animal or like Ametica that time she won a all you can eat meal at McDonald. I feel so shame when the meal was gone but Siberia wipes my chin with a napkin. And said their more if your still hungry before going up to wake his sister.

I helped my self to a second bowl and then explore where I am.

It turns out to be a small one floor house with a basic set up. Altai greeted me kindly and shook hands with me when we met. The brother and sister eaten breakfast together while I waited silently.

They pass me snow gear and said their a plane waiting for us. I perk up at this and ask if I could come.

" of course he your coming, I not leaving you to the soviet I seen how they left you in the snow and treated you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"you didn't deserve what they did you Anya." He also said and I blush how he always say my human name instead of just Russia. He gave me a pistol for protect and after getting ready we left the house.

Siberia set the house on fire as a distract for us. I learned as we walk that he and Altai have been going back and fore for two weeks learning any thing they can from Moscow. They also try to set up a spy ring but found it almost impossible due so many undercover soviet informers.

I told them how the battle of Volgograd during the fighting and how I was captured. It was when me and some diehards try to escape in a breakout on the last day but it failed leading to my captured.

After that I gave very little information about my captivity. They didn't push me for anything else but Siberia asked who kept me locked up. I flinch at the memory of him and with as much bravery left in me told me a man calling him himself Ivan.

" and he also the personification of the Soviet Union right?" He say to me and I told him yes.

"how is that possible I mean their are like two of you then?" Altai asks and I told her its happens in civil wars some times. A other personification will form on the side of the rebels. Like in the American civil war a personification form for the CSA, named Alfred and he look like a male version of America" I answer her.

Altai asked a few more questions before we got to a pick up truck hidden in a shed near a road. We use it to drive twenty miles in the snow before getting to a private airfield where a small plane sat on the runaway.

The airfield was abandon in the early days of the civil war and use by Siberian under cover forces. The car was parked in a hanger and covered up with sheets then the plane was started up after checking if the runaway was good.

For a moment as we got up I thought this might be a dream. And I was still trap in that cell, Siberia held my hands while the pilots got us steady and in the direction of east.

 **Two days later in Berlin, Germany**

 **Tuva's pov**

" ok good to hear you two are safe and I guess its a bonus you found her. Alright see you later than sis" I said and turn off my phone. My guests look at me with curious eyes but I ignore it and pass the paperwork for the agreement.

Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Netherlands all gave me looks anger as they review it. I grin happily at them and that just made me more happy.

"this is highway robbery " Netherlands told me after she finished reading the forms." We barely be making a profit with the tariff you have on import goods, you also expect us to charge less tariff on your goods, pay for oil in gold! What do you think we are and gave your companies special" Switzerland say with a cold tone.

I roll my eyes at them and remind them of the harsh term they forced on many native states back in the colonial times who mostly ended becoming colonies.

" I can drop the tariff by 20 percent but no more and you can pay a quarter of the oil and gas in gold. We want some hard currency for them and lets see fuel shortages, protests, a few riots and a union that could collapse with more pressure being added on it" I stated and they nervous now.

The next hour we went back and fore until they accepted but only after I agree to get them a fair price on their goods but I secure special right for Siberian state own companies to supply Europe with much needed raw material with having to buy it at the price we set it.

The paperwork was signed and Austria say I nothing like Siberia. " Siberia were had try to shake you down too but I so much better at it. He more of a soldier with a brains and a big heart along the three of us. Altai is very good with number and keeping things in order." I said and shook hands with Germany

" first shipment of oil and gas be coming in a few weeks the tankers be loaded soon and out of port by the end of the week" I told him and gather my stuff before leaving. I had a good time, seal a good deal for me and my siblings plus piss off the europeans.

The next I took a flight Greece on one of the few airlines still going there. The airport was not so busy like it should be and it was easy to find Altai she at the gift shop buying books. I surprise her and we shared a hug before getting our luggage.

"wow its really that bad" Altai comment when rode in a taxi through Athens and saw the many lines, closed businesses, homeless and state of the streets. We got to Greece's home out where a lot of cats waited outside a two story house.

We saw Greece feeding the cats but they got angry when he didn't give them more. He had to run into the house to escape them. We came around the back and he let us in when I knock on the back door. He look like a mess and was happy to see us when he offer to make us those cheap instant ramen noodles. We eaten what he offer and he made one for himself.

Altai took charge and show him the paperwork with terms and agreements to him. "alright Greece here the deal, we can offer up a loan worth Ten billion euros to your government. But there conditions first my sister will do a full check on your finance, she recommend what to cut, she will also look to discover if anyone been stealing funds and trace the stolen funds. After that she gave you a budget to submit to your government." I told him and continue with a few more details.

Altai also told Greece that his government needs to put some thing as collateral. He took it well and promise to his government tomorrow. We stayed over the night and in three days the Greek government announce the Siberian bailout loan.

And to our surprise the Greeks put up the island of Crete as collateral. We won't get it but all the income it generates will go to us until the loan is pay off if they default. The loan is payable over a eight year time period.

Altai was in a very happy mood as she worked her magic as she comb, trim and cut the Greek budget. When she was finish she discover people were stealing funds and try to cover it up. But she so good that she not only did she find this but also trace the money to off shore accounts where she somehow recovered most of it.

Their were also plenty of arrests and warrants. The budget was approved by the Greeks due mostly because Altai didn't cut pensions, government workers's pay and increase some things. All in all Greece should be able to repay the loan and we got a desperate market to flood with our products with.

And as a encourage to pay us back I had some of his cats send to a farm. Greece freak out and begged me not to hurt his friends. Altai didn't approve but with Greece's history of loans she thought its a good idea as along as the cats are returned.

Oh we also brought some extra military supplies the Greeks were selling and sent it home. I ask sis where is Russia now and she told staying with big brother. I thought that was weird considering how she acted at that meeting.

"he thought it be good for her to stay with til she ready to leave. They did bad things to her Tuva and she become attached to Siberia. I know Joseph won't do any thing with her. But I afraid she falling for him and when he rejects her its not going to end well" she tells me. " maybe he can fall for her too you know but she might not be his type anyway. Yeah anyway how she gets better and we should not tell anyone yet we got her. I know as bad as this sounds she is a good bartering chip if we ever have to do use her." I said and she agreed holding Russia gives us some bartering power" I say.

" Siberia also say the same thing and thinks we can gain some influence with what is left of the Russian Federation when we return her. Oh plus some nations who prefer her than to this Soviet Union guy. He already passing on word about him." Altai tells me and then shows a pic of a man who looks like Russia on her phone. "one of our spies got this yesterday" she said left for a nap.

I then get a call " Tuva! Get youself and Altai back now. The soviet union has invaded Belarus!" Siberia shouted over the phone.

 **I cutting it here now. Siberia will be in the next chapter. Next will be Belarus at the beginning before Siberia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't Hetalia or it characters, only my OCs.**

 **Mar 16 2015**

 **Minsk, Belarus**

 **Belarus's pov**

" what do you mean your not sending help! I being overrun here, half my forces are gone and what is left are being push back. Damn you I hope your next Poland" I scream over the phone before throwing it to the wall.

At this moment the room shook as more artillery shells came down. I manned the MG at the window, I mow down several Soviets before a RPG or tank round hit the window. Luckily it didn't kill me but send me flying backwards into a wall.

I think I broke a rib or two but still able to walk and fight. I left the room quickly when a fire started from the blast. I escape the apartment building just before a airstrike cause it to collapse with some of my men still in there. With a rifle in hand I join my few soldiers in this block in fighting Soviet soldiers.

They push us back until a T-72 and a platoon of men arrived. I led a counter attack that almost retake the block but Soviet counter attack with ten tanks and more men stop us. Then a airstrike from enemy jet knock out my tank. Forced to retreat we try to escape but they out flanked us and I had to ran through a building and jump out a window.

I landed in a backyard and hid in a shed as I heard gun fire and screams.

No one is coming to help I thought to myself l, their no UN or NATO forces moving to help repel the invaders. My forces had fought bravely but we are just too outnumber and out gun.

Only been ten days since they invaded me and now in my capital. I heard more artillery shells, gun fire, jets making airstrikes and bombs going off. I change my rifle's mag for a fresh one and left the shed slowly. After avoiding enemy soldiers I made it back to friendly lines and learn what the situation is right now.

Learn Soviet troops broke through the east and north. Their rolling up my men and destroy my last effective field forces in the eastern part of my lands two days ago. Contacting the rest of the country is becoming harder by the hour plus with no hope of a relief army coming to the rescue Morale drops fast.

11,000 men of my military are trap in the capital. My boss already fled with his government west in to still free western Belarus. Knowing him he leave the country soon to escape the Soviet after the capital falls. The next three days I try to hold back the enemy with my soldiers but we are push back into the city center with supplies dangerously low and being pounded by air strikes.

All my tanks and armored vehicles were destroyed or disable too. Some two thousand reinforcement slip into city they helped but it only delay the fall of my capital. Yesterday the last of machine gun ammo was used up and mortar shells too, water and food is still good.

Medical supplies are at this point are gone with wounded in a makeshift hospital dying in large numbers. With satellite dishes we still got news from the world,all eyes in Europe look east to the battle of Minsk. People in many countries held marches and protest in support of us here.

Many demanding their government send aid to us. The rest of the armed forces perform a delaying action to allow civilians escape west for the European union. They fought bravely and fierce even as they are bring wipe out by the enemy in a pretty much one sided fight.

The next days are brutal as we used every weapons we had or can find to stop the Soviets advances. We stopped them for four days but losses and lack ammo forced us to retreat deeper into the city. By the April 2 they had the city center surround with artillery, rocket launchers, airstrikes and mortars pounding us nonstop.

I currently with the city commander a General who looks older than his years and passes me a note. I read it and my heart drops, the President has left the country with his family and some of the government too.

" also from the scouts the enemy has a massive armored and infantry force ready to attack after they hit us with everything they got." He told me and I notice the shelling has stop. He tells me to prepare the men for one last stand and as I am leaving his office I heard a gun shot from the room.

I kept the walking pass the word to the men through the General's staff. Then sat with a platoon in a fortified position in the middle of the street. We just shared a poor meal of mostly watery soup, check our weapons, made sure the platoon's last three RPG rounds were ready for use and then wait for the end to come.

At one point a private switch on a radio and we hear some news. Nothing much but the same things like yesterday but then a song play. It was call my Brave Defenders of Minsk. A young woman sang in my language and she sang of us here fighting for the homeland. Me and the men shed tears at hearing this and when the song was over all hell rained down

artillery shells, mortar shells, rockets and missiles fell on our remaining positions. The force of the blasts shook the ground like a earthquake. A few building collapse killing anyone still inside.

Then waves of tanks and infantry punch through our lines. What few machine gun we had or captured with also captured ammo fire on them. The last AT guns took out some tanks before being knock out. Three lines of defense we establish in our remaining turf, the first was overrun quickly after the massive barrage. The second held for two hours before it collapse leaving very few parts of the city to us.

I reach the last defense line with only ten of the 40 in the platoon. The area behind the last line was in chaos. The makeshift hospital is overflowing with wound men and worst medical stores are now empty.

What is left of the command structure is directing as best as it can. The second in command has taken control after the former commander left us earlier. Major General Enkvist led the remnants of the garrison even while he know clearly that we have no hope.

Soviet forces hammer the last line, I led the last of the reserves to hold the frontline but weight of numbers and armor breaks through. I retreat with a small band of survivors to the presidential palace where we are gathering at. They overrun the field hospital, the fall back positions and engage in close quarters combat with my soldiers. General Enkvist is killed when a shell hit him when led a last ditch charge.

The Soviet troops broke into the palace and in a last bloody stand several hundreds of us fought to the death. Like a tide they throw themselves at us despite all the bullets we rained down on them. A grenade blow off my left foot leaving me badly injure, my rifle is gone and leaving me with only a pistol.

I pull it out drag myself to a wall to sit up right. I fire shot after shot til I run out of bullets and got my left arm shot, right big toe shot off, two rounds to my chest and one to my right leg. I lay on my side bleeding to death and a Soviet soldier came up to me.

He robbed me of my pistol, wallet, necklace and vest. After he left other soldiers strip the bodies of my fallen men including me. They took my most of my clothes leaving me in my bloody pants and they kicked me. Due to being a nation I took a while to die, I finally die as they carried and toss me into a pile of nude or semi nude bodies of my soldiers. The last thing I saw before it all went dark was a clear blue sky.

 **April 5**

 **Siberia's pov**

" ok thanks for that I guess" I said ended the call. " did you find anything about Belarus?" Anya ask me with hope in her violet eyes. " no Poland has no news about him, he was likely in Minsk during the battle, Poland think and he could be dead or captured." I said and she grew sad.

" I sorry Anya, the best we could hope for is that he not in his hands now" I say and Russia hugs me. I stroke her hair and tell her its going to be ok. We break the hug and watch some TV, she grew to love Doctor who and Laughs when she sees the 10th doctor.

After parts of season 7 we switch to old classic movies for a whole. She loves Roman Holiday, I like it too and we watch the graduate. Having her live with me was awkward in the beginning. But we got pass it, she was always tension, scare, had nightmares for a while in the beginning.

Anya slowly recovered from her time as a prisoner. She gain weight, looks healthy now and coming out of her shell. She also like my maid now despite me telling her she doesn't owns me nothing for saving her.

But Russia feels like she owns a debt to me and she cleans, cook, does laundry and other housework. After the movies she cooks up a meal of mac and cheese that made me giggle. After that we got for the night, she played some Halo on my PS4 which was cute cause she kept getting killed in PVP game by some one call Iam the heroine.

I was in my bed when she finish and got in with me. " you know their a bed for you" I said but she brush that aside and yawn at me before going to sleep on her side of my bed. I sigh and tell her goodnight.

She been doing this for a while now. She had nightmares before so I let her stay in my bed to feel safe and it work but maybe too well since she now sleep here every night. And every morning I awake cuddling a sleeping Russian who snores lightly.

Making sure she was asleep I call Altai. " hey what up brother?" She said and I told her everything is good. And I asked how Greece is doing? " surprising fine, his economy is becoming stable and prices are going down. He might need a other loan but the twelve billions is helping. He slash military funding and our goods are replacing what he used to get from other countries" she told me. " no more loans until he pays the first or half of it. That money came from my country's coffer sister, I not a bank and also that ten billion siberian rubles loan to Venezuela still has me worry." I said to her.

" yeah I know but we now got influence there with her government. Plus we flooded her shortage ridden markets,they now have badly needed goods. I know because of price fixing and import cost your losing money on them. But she needs us now if we stop shipping or call in your loan she be in serious trouble, especially when your currency is now equal to the dollar and she using it to pay her other debts." She said in her calm tone

" ok I give you that and but I still doubt she going to sell her military equipment at a low price." I said and she told me Tuva already got her selling large amounts of arms and ammunition to us at one fourth their cost. She also agree to sell me a chunk of her air force for more money.

I told her that is great and she made me say I am wrong for doubting her and our brother. Last thing she told me was that Tuva sealed the second trade agreement with the European union. Said it was great news and she say good night to me before ending the call.

After that I get on my laptop to check the latest report on military strength. I now have over 800,000 men of which both my siblings contribute 20,000 each, over 900 tanks, 2000 AFVs, 230 planes, 1,100 artillery guns and a force of 200,000 will remain to guard the country.

The military advisers from America, England and Germany have done a great job in training new recruits and helping to organize them in to units. 50 infantry divisions, 15 armored divisions, 8 mechanized divisions and 7 airborne divisions. A effective supply system was created and replacement system too.

We now have enough ammunition to lasted five years of full combat and rations to feeds the army for years. Four armies of 200,000 each with five corps of 40,000 each and all combat ready for battle.

Also the new T-14 Armata that was meant for Russia but when the war broke out the tank factory workers and some of the company Uralvagonzavod who produce it fled to me. After finding them and allowing them to establish themselves in my country they started to build me tanks. The first fifty are due in two months. Also their making the T-15 Barbaris AFV they have the first batch of twenty ready in a few day.

After checking and sending some things to the president, I went to sleep.

 **April 25**

" I can't believe you got me into doing this" I say to me and she giggles. " you promise me a night out with me not cooking or take out and we can relax." She say to me and pulls me into the restaurant. She ordered soup for both of us and vodka to drink.

After our dinner, she drags me to the dance floor with her short blue dress being perfect for the dance and I enjoy dancing with her leading since I wasn't good. I felt relax the last few weeks been so stressful, Belarus now fully captured, Kazakhstan has fallen into civil war when Soviet back communists started a uprising that many civilians plus soldiers joined against the strongman who ruled since the fall of the first Soviet Union, the rump Russian government been putting pressure on me to offer more support, several riots broke out in the Russian refugee camps over how slow we are granting papers to them plus camp conditions and their also Europe now tossing most of the refugees they get to me.

My treasury is being drain just feeding and housing them even more now that the UN cut back on financial aid for the refugees. I try passing some of them to Canada but she couldn't take many. My siblings did take some to help but their still so many more coming.

Later me and her share some vodka while talking. She told me things about her past bosses and important people she met. It was funny hearing about how her past bosses had many weird habits or secrets.

Then after this she took me to a frozen pond where she made me ice skate with her. She had to hold me the whole time since I didn't know how to skate. She found it so funny that the nation of Siberia can't ice skate. I did learned a few things but I refuse to let go until we are back at the edge of the pond.

She laughed so hard at me as I fell on the ice. I stuck my tongue at her and she fake pout at me. After returning the skates she "borrowed" from a shed near a house, when we got back home she made me watch sailor moon with her and reruns of friends. My brother called saying my boss has send two armored divisions in Kazakhstan to support the rebels of a different faction in the civil war.

Didn't surprise me much since him, me and the general staff agree supporting the rebels will be in our best interest. After TV we got in to bed, Russia wore a new silver gown that looks great on her and I wore the usual. " good night" I told her and she said the same before we went to sleep. I woke later to my phone ringing nonstop " what is it Mr. President, I know about the Kazakhstan thing and its cool" I said. " Joseph its not, no its much more serious. Joseph the red army has invaded our western borders about three hours, at least ten divisions worth of men are pouring into Omsk and Tomsk oblasts right now. Already there was a battle at the town of Strezhevoy in Tomsk oblast details are coming in but the 12th corps is gone. Scatter or destroyed" he said.

We then discuss the situation in details, the red army has caught us off guard despite being spring there still some snow and ice plus some late winter weather still on. The third and fourth are falling back to form new lines to defend, the capital Novosibirsk is already prepare to be abandon if needed be to Krasnoyarsk. The first army moving to help while second army is hold tight in Krasnoyarsk krai for the moment.

I hanged up after telling him I be on a plane in the hour. I left the bed, shower very quick, dress in my new military uniform, slip on my Greatcoat, a black ushanka with the ear flaps up and brand new winter boots.

I was just about to get in my car when Russia came out of the house dress in one of my spare uniforms and a scarf. I told her to go back in and stay but she disagree saying we shared the same enemy now. And we must fight together, she also told me she wants revenge for what happen to her and Belarus. I gave in to her wish and she got in the car, I drove like a mad man to the nearest military airfield which was close by.

We hitched a ride on a cargo plane bound for Tomsk with supplies. The airport where we landed was in chaos. People trying to get flights were begging, fighting or trying to get on any military cargo plane to escape. We then drove with a convey of AFVs to the front. Linked up with the 14th corps after a day of non stop traveling beside refueling a times.

The front is being push back to Tomsk, the 3rd army is retreating but the rear guard is putting up a great delaying action. Anya joins a armored company while I take command of a infantry company helping to cover the withdraw. By the time red army units appear, sandbag positions are setup, anti-tank guns are ready, fox holes too and everyone is ready. The attack of tanks and AFVs are repel with heavy losses but they try again.

Second wave was stopped but three of the six guns are knocked out and lost 30 men. The hour they throw the might of their strength against us. Anya's company joined us but even with ten tanks the red army overwhelm us forcing us to pull back to a secondly position where we held til nightfall when we finally fell back to Tomsk. Twenty red tanks or IFVs they lost and maybe over a hundred men too. In Omsk oblast the red army units there reach the local capital where they have the 20th corps under a siege in the city.

The attacks has completely caught us guard. They hidden their troop movements so well, send commandos into our borders and they cause chaos which led to taking a close to an hour to learned about the offensive. They captured some of the stockpile supplies and some armored vehicles but not much more. The 3th and 4th armies taken a beating but still combat effective and able to resist.

I also learn 50,000 soviet soldiers invaded Georgia too. The Georgian army is in full retreat at the moment with them suffering heavy losses to Soviet airstrikes. My government declared war with Altai, Tuva and Georgia joining in yesterday. Other countries are protesting the invasions, the American president gave a long powerful speech on the Soviet Union that won him full support of Congress to move thousands of more troops to Europe to support NATO allies and promise Europe it won't be abandon.

The next few days pretty much all the news networks and newpapers talked about was me and Georgia. They describe Georgia as David fighting a Goliath while me as the giant of the east clashing with the giant of the west.

By the third week of the invasions most of northern Georgia is in Soviet hands and Georgian military forces putting up a fierce and furiously resistance to save their capital. In Azerbaijani three days ago their was a pro soviet coup that seize the capital and with some military support also took a few towns, bases and cities. Their now a full scale civil war on now but even worst is that two soviet divisions have enter the country to support the coup.

Also Finland facing six divisions of Soviet soldiers on their borders. We stop them for now, the 20th corps was able to last week breakout from the siege of Omsk with most of it still in intact and we inflict major losses of men plus equipment on the enemy. At the battle of Tomsk we stopped cold the Soviet advance in the oblast. While most of Omsk oblast is in their hand and about half of Tomsk oblast too.

The revolting republics had gotten more military aid and recognition as free countries from me and siblings. Georgia and loyalists in Azerbaijani are now allies also my military has made contact Belarus government in exile. Remnants of Belarus's military escape to Poland or Ukraine where they were disarmed as they enter the countries. We are already moving those survivors to Georgia by planes to reform them as the free Belarusian forces.

Anya somewhere back in capital after I send her there due to minor wounds. She fought me on this but as her host and commander since put herself until my command she reluctant goes. Azerbaijani likely to fall, Georgia too but it take much longer and the revolting republics are even now barely holding due to Soviet focus on me.

I sat down in my foxhole wondering what the rest of Europe is doing.

 **Next chapter start with Germany and have at least two other countries's pov. Might be doing Ivan or Soviet union pov soon. I also bring Belarus back in a chapter or two. Any reviews will be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters except for OCs.**

July **29 2015**

 **Berlin, Germany**

 **Germany's pov**

" alright let get this meeting started, first thing is the Soviet union invasion of Finland and fall of Georgia" I say and everyone for once shuts up. " as you all know six weeks ago the Soviets threw a half a million man force into Finland. And despite fierce resistance from Finnish military forces they have as of today captured the capital of Finland after a hard battle. Finnish forces are retreating but still offering stiff resistance" I say.

Denmark ask if Finland is ok and I told him yes but he still fighting somewhere on the front line. The next hour is spend discussing what aid is going to be sent for Finland, beside allowing refuge for his people. Food aid and some secret military supplies are going to be sent.

Then we talk about defense plans when the soviets will likely begin their invasion of Poland or other eastern state.

Besides being on full alert and having men and gear ready at any moment. America has already move for troops to help and equipment to Europe for combat. She also move several fighter squadrons and many MBTs.

France ask what happen to the Georgian military and the reorganized Belarusian military forces that were moved to Georgia to help in the defense of the country. " well since the fall of the capital. Georgian military units are still holding out as best as they can but their already moving men and the Free Belarusian forces out of the country by land, air or sea" I said.

Austria then asked what is the status of the war in Siberia. " its a stalemate right now, beside the Siberians regaining some ground it has settle into a sort of trench war. With both sides digging in and launching raids or small scale attacks. The remaining Russian troops in Russia's gas or oil fields deflect weeks to the reds after the Soviet invasion of Siberia. The Soviet might now control those fields but the Siberian air force bombed and them in that daring air raid" I say to them.

Poland asks if we are sent aid to Siberia and I said no. " why the hell he facing the same enemy as us right!" Netherlands say and I shrug. " seriously Germany we are not going to help, he holding off most of the red army and have you seen the lasted Intel report. China moving troops to Siberia's southern borders." America say as she banged her fist on the table. I frown at this, China been acting funny lately, whispering about how he needs more resources for his people.

He can't be planning to invade Siberia right? With most of the Siberian military fighting the front with the Soviet union.

I know the recent drought and food shortages had been hard. But will he be that crazy to attack a friendly nation with no cause beside wanting his resources. Canada propose sending a lot of the surplus military supplies we have.

A quick vote is done and the idea passes with out much problem. The refugee problem is brought up and many of us complain about it. Already we got rid of the free borders in the union and now each European union members has their border control check passports agains.

Hungary is putting up border fences, Austria too and now Croatia. Greece now under a very pro-Siberia government that risen after major protest turned into a revolution six weeks ago has stricter border control and sending back refugees to Turkey or Siberia if they want.

With a war on our doorsteps and the Soviet union looking to begin a conquest of Europe. We just can't take so much of them anymore, Europe is in fear of the Soviet threat and every day the news is reporting the situation on the Finnish, Siberian, Azerbaijani and Georgian fronts. Azerbaijan is as good as gone now with Soviets in the capital and taking over quickly.

Soviets parties have formed world wide. One in the Marshall islands seize control last week and now ruling despite US protesting the takeover and likely planning to send a task force to restore the legal government. Their been talks of coups in Kiribati and Nauru since yesterday but nothing is confirm yet.

Their was a attempted coup in the Central African republic it failed but shook the already badly unstable some more. Denmark brought the problem with how the Euro is losing value. I sighed knowing their not much we can do beside the usual things to support and kept it a float.

The wars are causing havoc in the markets and loss of the Russian market is still a huge blow. Then everyone is agreeing to kept sending funds or arms to forces fighting ISIS in the Mideast.

Republic of Central America and his sister Mexico who came with America gave a report on how Brazil is suffering from mass protest that are showing elements of Soviet influence.

I grew cold from hearing that since Brazil's economy and military are the biggest in south America. A Soviet republic will be a disaster for the region and the whole world, Central America advise pressuring Brazil's government to accept some of the protesters demands.

Mexico also show off a plan to raise money by having a rodeo. Central America told her to stop pawning her money making schemes to everyone and stop over shopping or she will never pay off her debts. " it will work, people love rodeos and I perfectly able to pay off my debts big brother" she said

" then why do I keep getting your bills in my mailbox" he say to her and she looks down. " this time my idea will work, my last one with the firework stand might had failed but I sure it will work, I got people and the animals for it, just need start up money and we can be hosting shows in America and my country." She said proudly and unsurprising America hop on it.

She promise money if only she can be in it too and Central America agrees to help. Mexico hugs her brother and promise him she stop using his home address as hers. He rolls his eyes but stays quiet. Central America and Mexico are both close trade partners and in WWI Central America was one of my allies.

I helped him win the Panama war in 1890 against Colombia and helped to build the Panama canal in the newly taken province. He was a great help with his navy especially with his submarine fleet in sinking the Allies shipping.

And in 1915 he stunned the British with his invasion of South Africa which was a success due to the British being focus more on the European fronts than other ones,it led to the daring raid on the Suez canal which left it very badly damaged and cut off the Allies fastest supply route and limited movement of soldiers to Asia or Europe.

He also took the British west indies too but his peak was in 1917 when he captured New Orleans a week after America joined the war. But with her weight of material and numbers she recaptured her city after six months and two sieges. After that she throw her navy at him and at the battle of Florida key destroyed his navy power. It allow England to reestablish badly needed food shipment routes. His people were close to starving even after very strict rationing and large scale farming to try to make up for the lost shipments.

I sighed the war will end in late 1919 with total defeat for the central powers. But Central America came to a separate treaty with the Allies, letting him keeping the British west indies in return for leaving South Africa plus handing over a large war reparation plus handing over his submarine fleet.

He was a good ally and maybe a better big brother to Mexico than Prussia was to me. Speaking of Prussia he now trying to escape Hungary after he peeked under Austria's dress. He barely Daniel who cursed him for ruining his chance at sneaking a peek too, he got a chair throw at him and an angry Austria calling him a pervert.

France got into a fight with England after she said she going to visit the Siberian frontlines as a observer. England replied by saying " good idea, the men there could use a good whore and think of the money you make there".

The Englishman was soon beaten to a bloody pulp when Switzerland, Netherlands and America joined to help France. The meeting ended after a other hour and a vote which pass on sending aid to Siberia. I decide to take Italy on a special date to forget the day.

 **Siberia's pov**

" everyone get down now" I screamed and took cover in the trench as shells fell. The shelling lasted a hour before a wave of tanks, AFVs and infantry charge our positions. We threw them back with losses on both sides and lost of much equipment to the bloody enemy soldiers. After recovering our wound and dead we did some repairs before I sat with the men in this section for dinner.

Dinner was again MRE or meals ready to eat, America was kind enough to donor tens of thousands of them to my military. " a other day on the Tomsk front guys?" One Sgt say and everyone agrees. After finishing the some what good meal I take walk in the trenches to check on the rest of the company.

Found my boys to be tired, dirty and looking misery. Living and fighting in trenches will do that to a man. This war might be a long if we can't break through, its been like this after a series of offensives and counter offensives weeks ago that ended in a stalemate. Soviets won't commit to a large scale offensive til Finland and Georgia are fully conquer.

Leaving us to defend after lossing manpowers in battles. The 20th corps which was made up soldiers of my siblings's countries was almost wipe out by the biggest most powerful fuel air bomb. Of the 40,000 men in that corps a 30,000 were killed, wounded or missing in the aftemath.

My siblings after that pull back their remaining men and reorganized them into one combine reserve division. They refuse to send me more men since then and stated their small populations can't sustain losses like that.

I didn't try to argue with them and took the news as best as I could.

Needing manpower for the front and now securing my borders with China after he moved troops to our shared borders. I put with my government support ads for people to raise all volunteer brigade size with promises of money or land grants for each volunteer.

The feed back from was big, six brigades of former refugees were formed in a week, later three more too and two weeks later five all Siberian were also raised. The first fourteen volunteer brigades were each given three weeks of training then send to the front.

They allow my military to move seven veteran infantry to the border with China. There they will dig in while recovering their numbers, get some R&R and show the Chinese invading won't be a walk in the park. Sixteen more brigades had also been raised and the first of them are now finishing basic training. They been a mix result but they hold the line well enough and sometimes in attacks.

Three days later with fresh replacements I led a attack on soviet trenches. We attack at dawn and with a heavy barrage of shelling cross no man land to reach their positions. The fighting was brutal and long but we push them out and seize prisoners and supplies. The few tanks and IFVs we have move in to support us when they counter attack. Air defenses to and they do attack.

First with a few jet planes to airstrike but we shot down three. " that gone hurt them with how we shot down a lot of them early in the war" a captain told as we watch the last crash into the ground. I agree with him since unlike land vehicles, military jets are very costly, especially to maintain and even build. Each Soviet plane shot down is a blow to them, a fierce attack came with infantry and tanks.

We threw them back after a hours long battle in which reinforcement save us from retreating. The advance continue with fresh men and some air support, the entire Tomsk front advance forward. In places we push far and in others not much. The red army launch nopstop counter attacks for days befores losses forced them to retreat.

On the third week we launch a offensive to retake Tomsk which was lost weeks ago, armored divisions after gathering over three hundred tanks led the charge, me and the infantry follow behind in the gap they cause. The soviet counteroffensive is quick and powerful. 18th corps was able to break through the city defense after a terrible cost then me and the men of the 15th corps enter the city.

Two weeks of street fighting and a pincher move with two more corps we encircle the 17th Soviet army in the city with them now cut off from their supply line. The next three weeks the reds throws everything it has to break the siege and free the trapped army group.

I led my forces to counter them and put pressure of the besiege forces. The last few weeks my military has taken over 35,000 dead, wounded and missing in action. The volunteer brigades has suffer losses at a 50 percent rate since they held the line against the enemy attempts to save the trapped army. As this all happen on other fronts we push on to win some gains but not much, the top commander on this front held a council of war with high ranking officers to discuss the next move after Tomsk falls.

We argue for a hour on to launch a new offensive or hold position to shore up defenses. My support for defending sway the others with the facts of that we are low on manpower, many divisions are burn out wreck needing to be restored, supplies are becoming low and most of all winter is coming soon.

A few days later the 17th soviet army try to break out but we stopped them at great cost. Three divisions were badly mauled and now need replacements plus new equipment. The besieged army surrenders a week later with over 35,000 now POW and being send off to camps. Large amounts of small arms, heavy arms and ammunition are captured along with some armored vehicles.

The victory was broadcast by new networks around the world. I got calls from nations to who praise my victory and one from Russia who while she told me she happy is very mad about being force to stay in my capital.

I sighed and told her she could leave for Crimea or her sister Ukraine. She been at my capital because I want her safe but she grow tired of it. " I want you to come with me to see my big sister." She say to me. " why Anya?" I ask her " I going to tell her what has happen to me since we last talked and I need help to calm her down or she try to kill Ivan by herself." She answer me and I likely do the same if it is me.

I promise her to come as fast as I can, with the lines stable and threat of Soviet attacks or raids low I hitch a ride on a returning transport plane to my capital. She met me at the airport dress in a blue jeans, white boots, a green long sleeve shirt with a grey great coat over it. She runs up to me to embrace me in a strong hug and to my shock a kiss too. People start clapping at us, Anya fights a down a blush and I try to act calm like nothing happen. We quickly get away from the crowd who wish us luck and many kids, my face must be red from hearing that. Then we boarded the flight Russia booked for us to Ukraine through a long way since we can't fly directly there.

 **Next chapter will start in Georgia then in Ukraine or Finland. I also be adding more OCs and maybe a pov of Belarus at the end.**


End file.
